Living with Emotions
by Marfo Faura
Summary: Whether it's bad or good, it's what makes us human. They wouldn't experience these without their dear leader. Reader-Insert. ReaderxVarious. Drabbles and Ficlets Booklet.
1. Emotion: 1

**AN: **I'm sorry for not updating 'Memories of a Snowdrop'! Been really busy these days. We're planning on moving, so I'm busy packing stuff. And I'm probably gonna re-write 'MoaS'. I'm not really satisfied with it.

In the meantime, I'm going to be uploading drabbles and ficlets! Yay! With Emotions as prompts! *jazz hands*

This'll be a Reader-Insert. Yup yup.

Tell me what you think about it, okay? I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pairings: None

* * *

**Doubt**

* * *

When the First Unit's newly appointed leader was announced, whisper of doubts from other Gods Eaters immediately came. You couldn't blame them. [Name] was a new Gods Eater, first of Fenrir's New-Type Gods Eater, a _rookie_. She wasn't even a Gods Eater for a year.

But as time passed, [Name] led her team on mission after mission without many casualties. There were a few problems at first, but as time came, she was able to lead and come back with her team with satisfactory results. Slowly those whispers turned into praise and admiration. With [Name]'s hard work, she was able to erase doubts from her fellow Gods Eaters. It was as if she was made for this, made to be a Gods Eater.

"Hey leader! We got any missions?"

"Yup! Let's all do our best again, alright?"

"Yeah!"

And as she bid goodbye, wearing a bright smile, ready to fight Aragami, they could only hope that she wasn't made to die young.

…

..

.


	2. Emotion: 2

Pairings: none

* * *

**Enthusiasm**

* * *

Excited babbles from the First Unit's Leader and Kota were heard as soon as the entrance doors opened. All heads in the lounge turned towards their direction, staring a few seconds before going back to whatever they were doing.

They were used to [Name] and Kota's exuberant conversations, ever since Kota made their leader watch a few episode of Bugurally_. _Actually he made her watch till the morning, resulting in her nodding off a few times during her mission with Kanon, Gina, and Karel. A few blasts from Kanon's gun and almost getting sliced in half by a Chi-You made [Name] determined to avoid staying up late from now on.

Fortunately for Kota, he managed to convert their leader into a fellow fan. Unfortunately for the others, they now have to listen to two people ramble and rave about Bugarally.

The two teens approached Alisa and Sakuya, who were sitting on the sofas in front of the entrance. As they came nearer, the two females on the sofa could hear their conversation clearly.

"Haha! That part when Isamu used that chandelier to crush the guard, it was so cool!"

Kota flailed his arms as a smilling [Name] sat down beside Alisa. She nodded, a dreamy look appearing on her face, her eyes sparkling in obvious admiration. "Isamu's really cool~ Ah, the slow-mow scene really showed his handsome features!" Their leader suddenly turned and faced Alisa.

"Don't you think Isamu looks really handsome?" It was hard for Alisa to deny [Name], while her leader was wearing that expectant look. After contemplating on what to say that wouldn't hurt her leader's feelings, Alisa went ahead and just gave the eager looking teen a slow nod.

Glad with her answer, [Name]'s face immediately sported a huge grin and she stood up. Facing Kota who was still rambling to Sakuya- and from what Alisa could see with the older woman's expression, Sakuya looked close to hitting the babbling Kota- about the latest episode, [Name] asked if he wanted to watch the episode again. Kota, of course, readily agreed.

After Alisa and Sakuya assured that the two Bugarally fans could go ahead and watch without them, Kota and [Name] eagerly entered the elevator, Bugarally chatter ceasing as the elevator doors closed. The two females left behind both sighed simultaneously, causing them to share a glance and then burst into laughter.

"Honestly, they're so childish." Alisa remarked, laughter dying down and a small smile left on her lips. "They wouldn't be them if they're not childish. Besides, we need something to light up our days, no?" Sakuya shifted her eyes to the young girl, eyes full of warmth.

"Yeah, you're right."

…

..

.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Emotion: 3

**AN: Sorry, forgot about the disclaimer in the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gods Eater or any of its characters.**

* * *

Pairings: Slight!ReaderxSoma

* * *

**Loneliness**

* * *

Eyes fluttered open, blurry vision slowly cleared.

_**Blink.**_

The sunset made the once blue sky turn orange. Fluffy white clouds drifted slowly above.

_**Blink.**_

It felt sticky and wet below her. Why is that?

_**Blink.**_

Her body felt heavy, and her neck ached every time she tried to move it. She didn't know if she still had all her limbs intact. Maybe if she tried to move them..?

Taking a deep breath, she screwed her eyes shut in preparation. She lifted her right arm and _ohgodithurtsithurtsmakeitstop__**please**_a gasp of pain escaped her cracked lips, tears leaking out of her shut eyes. Her movements stilled, eyes only opening when the pain slowly lessened a bit.

Ragged breath coming out of her lips, sweat dripping from her forehead, and the wet sticky puddle underneath her seemed to have grown. She let her arm- still hovering above the ground, straining not to move- to slowly lower itself on the wet floor.

_**Blink.**_

_I think it's best if I just stay here for a while. I can't really move unless I want to experience agonizing pain. Sky's really pretty though, it's a nice view._

_**Blink.**_

She mulled on how she got in this situation.

She woke up late. Sakuya, Kota, and Alisa already had a mission, and were ready to head out. They had to eliminate two Fallen Kongous at the Tranquil Temple. So, they couldn't accompany her to the City of Mercy. And Soma was already out on a mission. Since it was only a few Ogretails and a Chi-You, she knew she could handle it.

It was alright, she had thought before exiting the Den. Lately, she was going on missions solo. Wasn't really any different, growing up in an orphanage and having a few adults for friends because the children were too scared of her when she first appeared on the doorstep with blood staining her small form. Being by herself wasn't new.

Arriving at her destination, she was confident that it'll be another quick battle.

She was dead wrong.

Occupied with dodging the Chi-You's slash, she failed to notice the approaching Vajra behind her. It had slashed at her with its claws, and she was only able to avoid getting sliced to shreds at the last minute. But unfortunately for her, the Vajra was luckily able to land a hit, a searing pain on her arm made her gasp and stumble backwards, her blood splattering on the dirt ground.

Bullets fired, blade slashing and piercing, her battle with the two Aragami's were joined by a few more Ogretails. During the fight, one of the attacks aimed at her managed to destroy her communicator and a few of her items.

The rest of the fight was a blur, and all she could remember was that another Chi-You joined the fray and it was a whirlwind of blades, claws, bullets, and blood, so much **blood**. Then the next thing she knew were her eyes snapping open, her body flat on the ground, and a sticky puddle forming beneath her. From the fact that she was still breathing and no Aragami were trying to kill her, it meant that she successfully defeated them all.

_**Blink.**_

_Am I dying? Here, in the middle of the battlefield void of anyone, excluding me and the dead Aragami? After all the hardships I've been through with my friends, am I gonna leave this world without someone at least beside me? I… I don't want to die alone._

Her eyes watered, a few crystalline drops flowed down her paling cheeks. Her cracked and bloody lips trembled, and her nose clogged up, making it harder to breathe for her.

The faint sound of running footsteps tapping on the ground brought her out of her reverie. It came nearer, the pounding synchronised with the beat of her heart, the sound growing louder and louder-

_**Blink.**_

_S-Soma…?_

Platinum hair swayed as he came to a stop_, blueblue__**soblue**_eyes stared at her with a hint of horror in its depths.

She managed a small smile- a quirk at the corner of her lips actually. Her glossy eyes trained at his expression. Her mouth opened ready to give him the usual greeting.

"Hey there, Grumpy."

The words came out raspy and strained. The incredulous look that he gave her made her chuckle lightly. It snapped him back to attention as soon as he heard it.

"S-Shut up idiot! Now's not the time to be laughing!" He yelled at her, his eyes searching desperately at what to do. He kneeled beside her, her blood _red__**red**__red_ staining the knees of his pants. Noticing the broken communicator, he called up Hibari for a chopper immediately from his own device.

She watched him as he searched in his pockets for Recovery Pills. She let him pull her up in a sitting position, wincing and groaning at the sharp jolt of pain that coursed through her body. Soma made her lean on him, blue eyes watching with a tinge of worry as he fed her the pills.

"Hey Soma?"

A grunt answered her, Soma busy with trying to bandage her wounds. She needed advanced medical help, he had concluded when he saw the numerous wounds that littered his leader's body. Bandaging her and giving her pills wasn't enough.

"Thank you."

Soma's eyes glanced at the still bleeding girl's calm face. His hands were busy with patching up whatever wound he could bandage, not really minding her blood staining his clothes now.

"Thank you for being here with me." She continued and gave him a bright smile, the edges of her vision turning darker.

_**Blink.**_

She could see Soma's face morphed into slight panic, his shouts_("Damn it, [Name], don't close your eyes! Don't fall asleep!)_ unable to reach her ears. She could only see his lips moving rapidly, forming voiceless words.

She's glad that someone special is at least beside her, holding her close.

Glad that at least she wasn't alone.

_Thank you._

Soma's blurry figure was the last thing until-

**Darkness.**

...

..

.

* * *

**Review, yo!**


End file.
